grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Marie/History
}} History Marie was born in a small village in the woods, in the sort of village where everybody knows each other, the kind with friendly faces around every turn and quite a few quaint shops. It was hard for Maria to not love it. When she was young knowing everyone was something she enjoyed dearly. But it didn’t take long for Marie to grow tired of the small village, it was nice sure, but it didn’t hold the adventures and knowledge Marie hungered for. In fact, ever since she could remember, she has always wanted to know more about the world outside of the village, especially the woods. Often times Marie could even be found asking questions to the villagers about the woods and what it was like outside of the woods and village or climbing trees, learning what was in the forest. As she grew her favorite activities remained researching the wilderness and the world around them as well as taking walks to explore the woods. One time Marie climbed up a tree taller than the ones she was used to. At the top Marie could see the sun, the lake, and the whole village. A sight she would never forget, but on her way down from the top, she stepped on a weak branch and the branch gave out under her, sending her plummeting the rest of the way down. The fall wasn’t far but Marie ended up breaking her arm after landing on it. After healing Marie was ready to go back outside, but that night a travelling merchant came into town and set up shop. When Marie went to see her, she greeted the girl with a smile and her name, Zora. Zora began to tell Marie stories of her adventures and how she obtained each item she had for sale. Before Zora left she gave Marie a charm which she considered lucky, once again renewing Marie’s excitement about the world and giving her a clear goal. What Marie had wanted to do was to become a traveling merchant as well, and so she began to prepare for the day she left. Eventually it came time for Marie to leave her home, but she was more than ready, she had collected what she needed to become a traveling merchant and she even collected items over the years to sell, none of them really held any one theme, such as fabrics or fruits, instead she sold what she found interesting, anything she could get her hands on. Soon after leaving Marie was off in the world on her own adventures and selling her wares. One day while she was traveling she found a small sapling in her cart, feeling bad for it she decided to keep him as her own. Years passed, yet even after having her fun traveling from town to town and seeing new things, she still felt a bit off. She soon realized that even though she liked traveling, as long as she was traveling she would never truly have a place to call home, not for long anyways. So she made a plan, the next town she stopped in would be the town she would stay in, for a while at least. The next town she happened upon was Almaria, however, she continues to sell her foreign merchandise. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories